The Mr. Animal Show (Starship Jack Eggo Anemone)
Starship Jack Eggo Anemone's TV-Spoof of "The Mr. Men Show" Cast *Mr. Tickle - Toopy (Toopy and Binoo) *Little Miss Helpful - Mama Bear (The Berenstein Bears (2003)) *Little Miss Calamity - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Small - Timon (The Lion King franchise) *Mr. Nosey - Pumbaa (The Lion King franchise) *Mr. Grumpy - Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar (film and TV show)) *Mr. Noisy - Grizz (We Bare Bears) *Mr. Strong - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X and Sonic Boom) *Mr. Quiet - Binoo (Toopy and Binoo) *Little Miss Scary - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Little Miss Daredevil - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Messy - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Fussy (AKA Mr. Persnickety) - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Little Miss Giggles - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Little Miss Magic - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Nervous - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Little Miss Chatterbox - Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Scatterbrain - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Mr. Lazy - Rigby (Regular Show) *Mr. Bounce - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Mr. Happy - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets franchise) *Little Miss Sunshine - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Rude - Early Cuyler (Squidbilles) *Mr. Stubborn - Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing (games and TV show)) *Little Miss Naughty - D.W. (Arthur) *Little Miss Whoops - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Bump - Papa Bear (The Berenstein Bears (2003)) *Little Miss Bossy - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Little Miss Bossy's son - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Mr. Tall - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mr. Funny - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets franchise) *Little Miss Curious - Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) Cast Gallery Toopy.PNG|Toopy as Mr. Tickle Mama Bear.gif|Mama Bear as Little Miss Helpful Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png|Applejack as Little Miss Calamity Timon.PNG|Timon as Mr. Small Pumbaa icons by shwz-d3fy8sf.png|Pumbaa as Mr. Nosy Skipper As Ben.jpeg|Skipper as Mr. Grumpy Grizz.PNG|Grizz as Mr. Noisy Knuckles sonic the hedgehog.png|Knuckles the Echidna as Mr. Strong Binou-about.png|Binoo as Mr. Quiet Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Little Miss Scary Rainbow Dash (Furries).png|Rainbow Dash as Little Miss Daredevil Patrick Star obvious Pat.png|Patrick Star as Mr. Messy cyril-sneer2.jpg|Cyril Sneer as Mr. Fussy (AKA Mr. Persnickety) Pinkie pie likes to sit by are you jealous-d5231jv.png|Pinkie Pie as Little Miss Giggles mlp_fim_new_rarity__happy__vector_by_luckreza8-db0o266.png|Rarity as Little Miss Magic Courage.a.jpg|Courage as Mr. Nervous Derpy hooves by freak0uo-d5jedxp.png|Derpy Hooves as Little Miss Chatterbox Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Mr. Scatterbrain Rigby character.png|Rigby as Mr. Lazy 250px-HnK KingDedede.png|King Dedede as Mr. Bounce Kermit.PNG|Kermit the Frog as Mr. Happy Twilight Sparkle (Pony).png|Twilight Sparkle as Little Miss Sunshine whisky.PNG|Early Cuyler as Mr. Rude 651px-Resetti_NL.png|Mr. Resetti as Mr. Stubborn Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. as Little Miss Naughty Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Little Miss Whoops Papa Q. Bear.gif|Papa Bear as Mr. Bump g.PNG|Sour Kangaroo as Little Miss Bossy Rudy horton hears a who.png|Rudy as Little Miss Bossy's son Cuki-melman.png|Melman as Mr. Tall Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Mr. Funny Sticks in a White Background 2.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Little Miss Curious __bendy_beats___by_space_dork-db88ez3.jpg|YouTube channel icon of series producer Starship Jack Eggo Anemone. Category:Starship Jack Eggo Anemone Category:The Mr. Men Show Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs